Between MicroNation and ExNation
by AFreezingFlame
Summary: Let it be known that Sealand's origin is not the strangest. That title belongs to the awesome Prussia.  One Shot.


Between Micronation and Ex -Nation

Summary: Let it be known that Sealand's origin is not the strangest. That title belongs to the awesome Prussia.

A/N: I dunno what I was thinking.

XXXXX

Of course, another day of UN meetings gone by, another day where the total nation of Sealand was left out. It was totally unfair, that jerk England making sure that no one talked to him.

Sealand sighed.

This was the last meeting for the day. He would go back to his hotel room, where he was bunking with Seborga and Wy, when it ended three hours from now.

Until then, he would hang around, maybe to annoy that jerk, England. Sealand wandered the halls of the room, listening in on conversations, where the _native_ language was spoken most often. Occasionally, English was heard, and quite a few interesting words were spoken in other languages, but for the most part, he couldn't understand what was going on.

All of a sudden, an albino was thrown out with a mix of German curses, which were given back in kind by the country Sealand recognized to be Germany. "Go home, Bruder!" Germany yelled.

"Aw~ But West!" The albino cried at his brother.

"No buts, Bruder. You know, sometimes I wonder who's older in this relation…" Germany sighed as Prussia laughed.

"Kesesesesese, I've been wondering that one for the last few centuries, West!" The albino laughed, before standing up and waving. "See ya later West!"

Germany watched the albino carefully, before closing the meeting doors once more.

Prussia began to stalk off, hoping to find Hungary and that pansy, Austria, to annoy, when he was tackled by a certain, small, young nation.

"Ugh!" He grunted as he hit the deck.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sealand yelled, delighted that he wasn't the only one who got kicked out of meetings.

"Er…" Prussia mumbled…. Was this boy a nation, a human, something in between…? "Kiddo, I think I should ask you that first…" One couldn't say he mumbled, he was too awesome to mumble…

"I am the Principality of Sealand!" The blond child chirped happily. "But, you can call me Sealand!"

"….Kay, then you are Sealand," Prussia's smile grew. "I am the AWESOMENESS that is Prussia!"

"But wasn't Prussia dissolved in World War two?" Sealand murmured. Prussia's face fell.

"Yeah… Don't mention that, will you?" Prussia scratched the side of his face. He didn't like admitting that, for all intents and purposes, he should be dead. "Yeah, we are still trying to figure out why I'm here at all."

Sealand gasped. "You mean… you should be dead! Are… Are you one of the ghosts America told me about?" Sealand shivered at the thought.

"No! No!" Prussia vehemently disagreed. "I'm not a ghost, silly kid! And I'm not dead!"

Sealand looked at him curiously. "Oh…. So, you're still alive… but your land is gone?"

"Eh, I don't understand it much." Prussia shrugged. "But, if you ever do figure it out, don't tell Germany!" Sealand laughed at the joke.

Then, silence reigned. There they were- one MicroNation that wanted to be recognized, and one ex-nation who a few people wanted dead.

"So, kid, how'd you form?" Prussia asked conversationally. "You probably aren't recognized, 'cause the awesome me has never heard of you."

Sealand looked thoughtful. "France told me I was found in the metals of Fort Roughs a bit after they built the fort- I scared the stockings off of them!" Sealand looked sadistically gleeful.

"DUDE! THAT'S AWESOME!" Prussia started laughing. "England just- He found you in the fort? Like a metal one? _You_ are completely made of metal?" Prussia continued to laugh hysterically, even though Sealand gave him his most vicious glare- which honestly, wasn't very vicious.

"Shut up! Jerk! I thought we could have a nice conversation, but if you're going to make fun of my origins, I guess I'll just-"

Prussia grabbed him, his red eyes dark. "Kid, you've got this wrong. If anything, I'm laughing _with_ you, considering how _I_ formed."

"W-What?" Sealand looked a bit scared at Prussia's look.

"When I was born, I wasn't even a bit of metal. I wasn't land, I wasn't anything. I just… was." Prussia sighed. "Germania…. He… well…. He and I only met once, at the end of his power- I think….." He rubbed the back of his neck as Sealand gaped.

"Y-You mean…?"

"I wasn't even a nation until after I had been around for quite a while." Prussia nodded as he answered Sealand's implied question.

"How'd you get anyone to recognize you?" Sealand asked, amazed at the older of the two personifications. He didn't even have land when he was born? How was that even possible?

"I was the personification of the 'Teutonic Germans'." Prussia explained. "I wasn't the oldest of my siblings, but I was far from the youngest. A little after the turn of the first millennia, those Germans that were my people founded an Order, where they would all help each other out- it was like a brotherhood." Prussia looked away.

"In between the time Germania died, and when they found me, I gained maybe a year of physical age. They kept me around, and I was kinda like a nurse. It was different, for me, because before they had formed the order, all the other nations, and even a few of my own people, considered me a 'devil' and tried to kill me."

Sealand pointed at his red eyes. "Because of the albinism, right?"

"Right-o, kid," Prussia pointed at his eye and pulled at his silver hair. "Because of this, I have been skilled in sword-fighting since I was walking. The order baptized me, and told me I had to repent myself for my appearance was that of the devil, and I had to be a holy man. I was four- they had a _fun_ time with that explanation." Prussia wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

At that, Sealand snickered.

"A little bit after that, the Order decided that the Brotherhood should become a knighthood. I became a knight!" Prussia hit his chest in a display of manliness.

"A _knight_?" Sealand questioned, amazed. "So, do you have any good stories of England when he was little?"

Prussia sat back thoughtfully, mumbling, "That damn heretic…" softly. "Well, I only met him once or twice before the _Renaissance_, and that was only a bit after I became the Order…."

"What can you tell me about him?" Sealand asked, happy knowing that he could get really good blackmail out of this.

"Well, he came in the little white dress and red ribbon that all nations wear when they form. He wore a dark green cloak on top of that. His eyebrows were _huge_!" Prussia laughed at the image, and Sealand had to giggle a bit. England _did_ have big eyebrows, and they must have looked very strange to anyone from that time. Even if he had the same eyebrows, his weren't as big as England's by a long shot.

"Did he do anything when he was little? Anything… Strange?"

"Bah, of course he did- but he was always getting beaten up!" Prussia got serious suddenly. "He has three elder brothers, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales, and none of them particularly liked him much. He had to grow up fast, like I had to. Except, instead of using an awesome sword like the one I used, he used a bow and arrows."

"The other big thing was that he was almost always getting invaded. First, it was Rome, then the Germans, then the Nordics, the French… Everyone wanted a piece of him…"

Sealand sobered up, "That must have been hard on him."

Prussia agreed, "It was. Anyways, there was a time that England wished he had a little brother as well."

Sealand pouted. "He's got one, but he never pays attention to me!"

Prussia raised a finger to stop him from speaking. "Ah, but who was his little brother _first_?"

"Um…. America?" Sealand guessed.

"You're right, kiddo!" Prussia laughed. "But, yeah, America was once England's little brother." Prussia shrugged. "But, America got fed up with how England was using his people and country to help with the war on Europe's side of the table. He declared his independence, fought against England, and won."

Sealand gaped. America fought against England? He never would have guessed, the elder nation seemed like a total goof. "How'd he win? He's a moron!"

Prussia looked right at him, ruby red eyes staring into sea blue. "You mean you don't know?" Prussia looked at the younger country incredulously.

"Don't know what?" He whined, annoyed that there was something going on that he didn't know about.

"That the mask America wears… is a total fake." Prussia looked toward the ceiling. "I thought everyone knew that he only wants to fool England and Canada."

Sealand looked shocked. "Fool… but why would he…?"

"Because, they hurt him in a way no nation should do to one another. That's all I am going to say, but if you really want to know, ask America- he'll tell you the full story." Prussia looked almost depressed, and Sealand could hear him mumbling, "And to think…. His own brother…. Would…. Do that…."

"So, do you have any family?" Sealand asked, ready to smack Prussia out of that line of thought.

"Ya, course the awesome me has a family. There's west, the meanie that kicked me out, and Vati, Germania, and we used to have a lot of brothers, but they all disappeared…." Prussia shrugged. "They never liked me much, anyways. They were always saying that I could never be a nation."

"That's mean of them!" Sealand exclaimed. It reminded the boy of how England treated _him_.

"Yeah, but hey- think of it this way!" Prussia grinned as he jumped up. "We're the only one still around! West and I are the only ones to live!"

"Yeah!" Sealand scrambled up. "You sure showed them!"

Prussia picked the kid up and put him on his shoulders. He saw himself in Sealand, a young and growing nation who was almost always put down by his family. But, one day, Prussia was sure that the kid would show the world who exactly Sealand was.

"Now, then… about that blackmail you wanted…. Well, it all started with bunnies and a magic spell that went wrong…" Prussia began to speak with a certain level of flamboyancy that only the awesome he had, smiling as the boy listened intently.

XXXXX

"England!" Sealand yelled as he jumped back into the meeting room, Prussia having carried him back there. "I KNOW ABOUT THE BUNNY INCIDENT AND THE FRENCH KISS!"

England, America, and Japan all stared at him, England with horror, Japan with confusion, and America with amusement.

"W-who told you about that…?" England whispered with confusion and terror.

"DUDE- YOU AND I ARE SO TELLING EACH OTHER OUR BEST ENGLAND STORIES!" America was laughing at the look on England's face. "Oh, and Japan- come with us!"

"Alright then…" He said softly, almost like he was trying to counter America's loud voice.

Sealand took pride that he was going to be strong one day. Sure, he was only a war fort that got a personification accidently, and sure, his birth was unorthodox.

But, his wasn't the most. No, Sealand knew that the title of oddest formation would always belong to the awesome guy that was Prussia.

XXXXX

How did I even….?

I dunno, anymore~

Reviews are like hugs- they are best given to others!


End file.
